


To był maj

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo koniec świata nie zawsze musi być widowiskowy.</p><p>[drabble podejście drugie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To był maj

Był bezchmurny dzień, świeciło słońce, a na ulicach beztrosko bawiły się dzieci. Starsze osoby ukrywały się w każdym skrawku cienia. Sielankowy nastrój wyglądał z każdego kąta, nawet z pobliskiego sklepu, w którym znużona upałem pracownica czytała gazetę.    
  
Dokładnie tego dnia siedem lat temu zakończyła się finałowa walka na błoniach Hogwartu, a otoczenie nie wskazywało, jakoby świat pamiętał o przelanej wtedy krwi, o śmierci nie tylko najwybitniejszych ludzi, ale i niewinnych przechodniów, którzy zostali wciągnięci w wir walki. 

Zapomniano.

Hermiona poczuła przeszywający ją dreszcz.

— Uciekałaś mi latami...  

Bo koniec świata nie zawsze musi być widowiskowy. Nauczyła się już płakać cichymi łzami. 


End file.
